


subtlety

by tigermochaeyu



Series: my heart is too big for just one of you [7]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, inspired by our not so subtle cub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: chaeyoung is.. not very subtle





	subtlety

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that video of chaeyoung running her hand down the ENTIRE LENGTH OF NAYEON'S BODY and someone on curiouscat asked me for sanachaeng

The second they get back to the dorm, Nayeon grabs onto Chaeyoung’s wrist and quite literally pulls her through their living room. Chaeyoung’s eyes widen in surprise, not knowing what she did to invoke the possible wrath of their oldest member, and nervously obeys as they reach Nayeon’s room and the oldest member gestures for her to go inside.

They’re still in their outfits that they wore for their interviews, and Chaeyoung just wants to take her makeup off but Nayeon walks inside and shuts the door behind her. Chaeyoung turns to ask what’s going on when Nayeon grabs her by the shoulders and shove her against the door a bit harshly, crowding Chaeyoung’s personal space.

“U-unnie?” Chaeyoung stutters nervously because Nayeon looks something akin to _pissed_ and she doesn’t know what she did to make her upset.

“You think you’re slick, huh?” Nayeon asks, a dark chuckle leaving her lips as she looks down, her bottom lip snagged between her teeth. “Touching me like that in front of everyone?”

Chaeyoung realizes then what Nayeon is talking about. She may or may not have not so subtly ran her hand down the entirety of Nayeon’s body in front of all of their fans and the cameras. She didn’t mean much by it, Nayeon just looked really good and she had to let her hands wander once so she could get it out of her system, but apparently it affected Nayeon much more than she thought.

Chaeyoung smirks in response, because she knows Nayeon and she knows that she’s far from upset right now after hearing what it is that’s on her mind. “Well I mean, what did you expect from me when you look that good?”

She swears that Nayeon growls as she presses forward, capturing Chaeyoung’s lips and claiming them for herself, licking and nibbling on her bottom lip as she presses the shorter girl against the door. Chaeyoung responds with the same fervor, hand sliding into Nayeon’s hair to pull her closer and deeper.

The moment doesn’t last long, as a knock on the door bursts their little bubble. Nayeon smirks slightly as she kisses her way up Chaeyoung’s jawline, muttering quietly in her ear, “Go lay on the bed, you’re still in trouble.”

Chaeyoung gulps slightly but smirks nonetheless, sauntering her way over and laying on Nayeon’s bed as the older girl opens the door-

“Please tell me you’re not trying to kill our little cub,” Sana says with a smile as she waltzes into Nayeon’s room, the oldest member shutting the door behind her. “I’ve done much worse to you in public, a hand down your body is nothing.”

“She’s taking too much from you, stop corrupting our girlfriend,” Nayeon scolds half-heartedly, watching with amused eyes as Sana crawls into the bed beside Chaeyoung, planting a quick kiss to her lips.

“I would _never_ do such a thing!” Sana gasps dramatically, and Chaeyoung has to bite back a laugh because her girlfriends are just so extra sometimes yet it never fails to make her smile.

“Sure sweetie,” Nayeon drawls sarcastically, finally joining the other two on the bed. Sana and Nayeon move as a single unit, turning to hold Chaeyoung between them because being the shortest means always being the little spoon, and Chaeyoung snuggles into the crook of Nayeon’s neck while Sana holds her from behind.

“I’m sorry for acting out,” Chaeyoung mutters against the oldest girl’s skin, feeling Nayeon’s chuckle underneath her lips.

“See this is the difference between you and her, Sana,” Nayeon says playfully. “She’s apologetic unlike _some_ people.”

“Listen, you’re hot as hell and I have no shame in letting the world know what I think,” Sana shrugs, and Chaeyoung lets out a loud laugh at her girlfriend’s words. Nayeon rolls her eyes and snuggles closer to her girlfriends, telling herself she’ll teach them a lesson when they stop being so cute.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu


End file.
